Heat
by Kittenshift17
Summary: Hermione meets up with Remus late one night in the library and together they explore the wonder that is each other amid the throws of out-of-control primal passion as this pair of werewolves take to each other with a vengeance... Smutty Remione One-Shot.


**Prologue**

Hermione hissed in pain as she felt the incredibly sharp teeth of the man who was more wolf than human wrench free of her skin. She stared in horror as she watched the way Fenrir Greyback sprawled on the floor at her feet, having just been hit with a Killing curse from Hermione's own wand. Shaking her arm against the vicious burning sting of the wound he'd inflicted upon her, Hermione was only dimly aware of the fact that she had just been bitten by a werewolf. Ignoring the pain as best she could, Hermione waded further into the fray of the Final Battle, forgetting all about her wound and all about the implications of a human being bitten by a human

**Two Years Later**

Hermione Granger tossed and turned inside her bed. She was uncomfortable and had been for days though she had no idea why. The full moon was still a few weeks away, and so she knew that logically her discomfort should have nothing to do with her lycanthropy. Logically she knew it, and yet there was something about the uncomfortable, strange sensations coursing through her body that made her think her condition was still to blame. She had tried all sorts of things to distract herself, from immersing herself in a book to listening to soft music and sinking to her nose in a bubble bath by candlelight. Nothing was helping.

Grumbling under her breath, Hermione slowly rolled out of bed as a new idea of how to distract herself formed in her mind.

Since the war she had been living in 12 Grimmauld Place. At first the arrangement had been set up while Remus had been teaching her how to understand and manage her knew state of being as a werewolf, but after a little while living there with Remus and his baby son Teddy Lupin, Hermione had grown comfortable and just never really moved out. It was an easy place to live with so many rooms and so much space, and Remus made for pleasurable company. He was very much like Hermione, she had found, quiet and with an understanding of the term 'comfortable silence'. Since Tonks had died during the Final Battle, Remus had been fighting off his grief and Hermione knew that between helping her with her transitions and caring for his son full time, she may very well have been partially responsible for his continued sanity.

Knowing it was late at night and that Teddy would probably be asleep, Hermione first made her way all the way down to the kitchen and put on a pot of tea. It was a hot night in the middle of the summer and yet she found her hands itching for the familiar feel of a warm tea cup. When she had made it, Hermione drank it slowly. She had gotten up intending to distract herself from her discomfort by playing with Teddy, but when she realised he would be asleep she knew she shouldn't wake the adorable little boy.

As she climbed back up the stairs, Hermione found herself sinking into a state of utter irritation. She had no idea what was wrong with her. She felt tingly all over and like she very much needed to immerse herself in something just to forget about the way her body kept flushing hot then cold.

She was irritated because whilst lying in bed earlier Hermione had realised that there could be one explanation that she hadn't thought of before.

When the war had ended, Hermione and Ron had first explored a relationship between them and amid a state of grief and tipsiness had fallen into bed with one another. While the relationship had been short lived due to her condition and the changes in their lives, Hermione began to think about how it had felt when Ron had kissed her, had run his warm hands over her flushed skin, had loved her body insatiably. She cursed herself when the uncomfortable feelings that had been plaguing her for days suddenly converged inside her, licking like fire through her blood.

She was halfway across the landing outside the library as she felt desire pooling within her and Hermione felt a strange rush through her system when she saw light glowing from under the door. On some level, Hermione knew it was wrong of her to reach out slowly for the doorknob. She knew that Remus would be inside and Hermione knew that the idea of going anywhere near a man while she felt like this wasn't smart. But as she did so Hermione realised that just like the time she had first fallen into bed with Ron she was craving the rough touch of a man's hands against her skin.

Her hand on the doorknob turned slowly and the door creaked open. Hermione shuddered at the way the sound assaulted her ears and sent shivers running down her spine.

"Remus?" Hermione called softly, aware of the husky tone in her voice but knowing there was nothing she could do about it since she was currently in such a high state of arousal that she could probably bottle the lust that rolled of her in waves.

"Hermione?" a gravelly, husky sounding voice growled from within the bowels of the library and Hermione immediately felt the rush of wetness between her legs. His voice caressed her ears and tormented her flesh as goose-pimples of desire exploded on her skin. Merlin she needed to get laid. Hermione felt like her whole body was on fire and as though all she would need to bring herself off would be to even think about the idea of someone touching her.

That didn't stop her from going into the library though.

She found Remus on one of the couches. A book lay open on the cushion next to him as though he had put it down and when she saw his expression, Hermione she felt herself get even wetter, need coursing through her heady and strong, lust like a drug, propelling her towards him. He watched her hungrily and Hermione realised that whatever it was that was going on with her definitely had to do with her being a werewolf. She could tell from the white knuckled grip Remus had on his knees and the way his wolf-gold eye devoured her body.

It took her a moment to realise she was only wearing skimpy bed-shorts and a too-small tank top which revealed much of her body to his hungry gaze. Remus himself was dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"Are you busy?" Hermione heard herself purr to the man who had once been her school-teacher but was now the man she wanted to have her way with until the yearning in her loins stopped.

"I wondered how long it would take" Remus replied, his voice low and husky as he fought for the control to stay on the couch across the room.

"How long what would take Remus?" Hermione murmured, her eyes lingering on the way his lean body was tight with wiry muscle. Hermione had always admired the way the werewolf curse ensured that their human form was always in perfect condition since it so often changed to that of a wolf, yet as she looked at him, she was grateful for it. She could feel her heart rate picking up as she looked at him and her body responding to his. Even from across the room she could smell his lust and it was like a heady haze, luring her closer to him.

"How long it would take for you to go into heat, which began three days ago. I wondered how long it would take before you couldn't bear the lust alone anymore." Hermione felt another rush of yearning swamp her as Remus gave a wicked, flirty little smirk.

"Anything I can help you with Hermione?" he offered huskily, still sitting on the couch though Hermione could tell it was hard for him. She could also see the tent he was making in his jeans as he watched her stalk closer.

"I hope so" she purred at him and Hermione felt like she was going to burst she was so horny.

"We shouldn't do this Hermione. I used to be your teacher, I'm almost twenty years older than you" he told her even though his voice was so low and rough with need that she could tell it was a formality. "You're in heat because you're a werewolf. A female werewolf in her prime and your body has recognised that it's time you got to breeding. I'm old, twice your age."

"Won't you help me out Remus?" Hermione purred, stalking even closer until she was standing with her knees brushing against the front of the couch between his spread legs. Hermione watched him struggle for control for a moment as she slowly lowered herself onto his lap, straddling him and biting her lip in satisfaction at the feel of her dripping snatch pressing against the lead pipe in his pants as she settled onto his lap.

Before Hermione could draw breath she heard a curse that was more of a growl escape Remus, his hands seizing her waist and pulling her down even as his body strained to gain more contact with hers. She was creaming like a porn star when his clawed hands tore her shirt off her body, bearing her beaded nipples and swollen, throbbing breasts to his gaze.

She heard her own growl of pleasure and surprise when he wrapped his lips around her nipple, suckling hard, tugging and drawing on it until she came apart right there on his lap. Hermione felt her own claws slide free, digging into Remus's shoulders and shredding his shirt, bearing him to her gaze. Her hips rolled against the cock trapped in his jeans and Hermione groaned when Remus lifted her off him long enough to tear her pants off her body and lay her out on the floor. Hermione's hands made short work of the fastenings on his jeans and she growled low in her throat when with one deft thrust Remus entered her, his skin searing against hers as he claimed her hard and fast there on the floor of the library.

Hermione felt like she was drowning in pleasure as Remus took her like the animals they were, rutting against her, using his body to bring hers completely undone again and again. The feel of him tunnelling deep inside tormented Hermione's throbbing body and she could swear that though it felt amazing, she was getting hornier. Digging her unsheathed claws into him, Hermione spurred Remus on, rising to meet his every thrusts, moaning at the feel of his lips on her skin as he buried them against her throat.

"God, Remus" Hermione groaned when he picked up the pace even more, pounding into her hard enough that Hermione felt the bite of the hardwood floor against her spine. Remus was so intent on the lustful scent of Hermione's, the call of her being in heat, driven by an insatiable primal animal instinct to claim her, to possess her and not stop until the burning heat of her body wore off that he didn't respond to her groan with anything other than growls of pleasure and dominance.

Remus hissed through his teeth when Hermione buried her claws in his backside and her teeth against his strong shoulder in an attempt to stifle her scream as he pushed her over the edge in the second of many orgasms Hermione knew he would give her before her state of heat was through.

"Oh God, Remus" Hermione groaned raggedly as he kept at it, stroking her body with his again and again, driving her to higher heights of blissful pleasure.

"Don't stop" she whispered "Don't ever stop!"


End file.
